Life, God, and Sex
by Enderking420
Summary: Mating season is still going on, but Arceus and Xerneas decide to have a date night anyway, so one thing leads to another and they decide to have a bit of "Fun"


It didnt take too long for Giratina to find out about Dialga and Palkia's "Special night" but when he did he immetiatly went to Arceus

"Hey Arceus?" Giratina said

"Hello Giratina, what brings you here?" Arceus asked him

"What exactly did you mean by 'They could be closer than you think' when you talked to Palkia and dialga about mates"

"Well i kinda assumed they had some friends that secretly had a crush on them, why do you ask?"

"Dialga and Palkia hooked up with each other"

Arceus put on an "Excuse me, but the fuck did ya just say" face

"Im sorry the two of them are mates now?" Arceus asked

"Yep so it looks like your plan was a semi-success" Giratina replied

"Wow, Just wow"

Arceus sits down trying to process what Giratina just said.

"Well i have to go right now so hopfully Dialga and Palkia won't annoy us with the whole fact that their together now" Giratina said

"Ok see ya" Arceus said

Arceus started to fly to the forest to meet his mate Xerneas, Arceus and Xerneas are pretty close, they've been together for over 100 years now, Xerneas was never really into mating so Arceus didnt even have ro worry about her. Arceus arrived at the forest he landed near a lake and waited for his mate. it didn't take long for Xerneas to appear in front of him.

"Xerneas" Arceus said

"Lord Arceus" Xerneas said as she bowed

"Theres no need to be so formal"

"I know i just wanted to do that"

Xerneas walks up to Arceus and gives him a kiss on the cheek

"So how did matchmaking go?" Xerneas asked

"I somehow made them pair up with each other" Arceus replied

"Wait what? seriously? How? what did you say?"

"i did say that their mates might be 'closer than you think' to them"

"well there you go then if someone said that to me and Yveltal we would probrably get together"

"Aren't you both girls?"

"Well yeah but who cares if we're lesbian that wouldn't bother any of us"

Arceus was admittedly starting to get annoyed, Xerneas May be pretty, kind and caring but she can also be pretty annoying, so he tried to change the subject quickly

"Hey wanna go on a date night?" Arceus asked

"Oh sure! It's been a while ever since we had a date night" Xerneas replied

"Ok so what can we do?"

"How about we just have a little romantic picnic here at 5:00"

"Very well m'lady, I'll go and get ready"

Arceus gives a quick kiss and flys off to get prepared for his date, then he ran into Dialga on the way

"Oh Dialga how are you?" Arceus asked

"I'm fine" Dialga replied

"How's Palkia after 'that night'"

"You found out huh?"

"I made you I know everything you do"

"Hold the fuck up"

"Well not everything but y'know the important stuff"

Dialga sighed and walked over to Arceus

"Look me and Palkia love each other and you cant stop us" Dialga said agressivly

"Calm down i wasnt trying to ok?" Arceus said

"Sorry im still a little tense, so where are you heading off to?"

"i gotta get ready for my date night with Xerneas"

"Xerneas?"

"yeah, why, is there a problem?"

"well Xerneas has been acting a little odd lately"

"what do you mean?"

"She's been talking strange acting strange and me and Palkia think that she might be getting horny"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah so just saying be alert"

Arceus flew off, Xerneas horny? He did have a hard time believing that but it was possible so he took slight precaution he got some supplies for a romantic picnic, such as candles, wine, food, and stuff like that, he set up the picnic and it wasnt long before Xerneas showed up.

"Hello my love, look what i just turned this water into" Arceus says as he gestures at the wine

"Wow wasn't this all a bit expensive" Xerneas said

"Anything for m'lady" Arceus replied

"My My you cirtainly did prepare didnt you?

"i suppose"

Xerneas sat across from Arceus. After the dinner they decided to go on a walk through the woods.

"I must be the luckiest Pokemon alive to have you as my mate" Xerneas said

"No pokemon can match you, my love" Arceus replied

Arceus was starting to fall behind Xerneas, but he notice something, her wet glistening pussy, Usually whenever he sees it he doesn't think nothing of it, but this time was different,

"Are you ok? Hun" Xerneas asked

"Y-Yeah im fine" Arceus replied

He started to feel a burning sensation in his crotch, he was getting an erection, he tried to conseal it which resultes in him moving slower than before.

"Arceus is there something wrong?" Xerneas asked

Arceus said nothing and sat down, he was embarassed, he couldn't even mmake eye contact, he had never gotten this way with Xerneas before, Xerneas did eventually get an idea on whay was going on.

"You have...'the urge' don't you?" Xerneas asked

Arceus was suprised to know that she knew, he revealed his erection to her but he still didnt say anything or make eye contact, Xerneas stared at his length.

"Arceus dear, it happens to everyone, and if im being honest i kinda have 'the urge' to" Xerneas aaid

Arceus was in shock, he stared at Xerneas but his mind was blank he still couldn't say anything, then an idea popped into Xerneas' head.

"Nothing huh? well here goes nothing" Xerneas says

Xerneas bends down and puts Arceus' tip in her mouth

"Xerneas!" Arceus exclaimed

"Shush relax just let it happen" Xerneas said

Xerneas put Arceus' tip back in and she started to shove his dick down her throat, she moved her head up and down his length, he tated so good, she didn't know that she'd enjoy it so much, she usually didn't like stuff like this so this was a bit of a suprise to her.

"Xerneas...i never knew you would be like this, but i like it" Arceus says

Xerneas swallowed to make her throat tighter and continued to move her head up and down, both of them moaning

"Xerneas, im...im close" Arceus said

Xerneas moved her head up and put her mouth over his tip, Arceus moaned as he started to cum in Xerneas' mouth, she swallowed most of it, she then pulled off so that Arceus could cum onto her head, it was so warm and felt so good. they both started panting and Xerneas got up and turned around to show her wet glistening pussy which was now dripping a bit.

"Arceus, please, take me" Xerneas said lustfully

Arceus got onto her with his dick pressing against her soft smooth pussy

"Ready?" Arceus asked

Xerneas nodded and Arceus slowly pushed his cock into her, she was warm, smooth, soft, and wet. Arceus slowly started to thrust in and out geting faster with every thrust. Xerneas was in pleasure, she never felt this way before, she could feel Arceus deep inside her, she could feel him pressing up against her woumb,

"Arceus, it feels so good" Xerneas said

Arceus started to slam into her harder that before, he had never felt this much pleasure before, he could feel Xerneas tremble each time he thrust inside her, Xerneas could feel her juices flow down her legs, it made her tremble even more, she started to cum all over Arceus' cock, and Arceus couldn't hold it anymore.

"Xerneas, im, im gonna...!" Arceus exclaimed

"Cum inside me, please!" Xerneas said

Arceus slammed into her, his dick penatrating her womb and started to fill her with his seed, his cum strolled down both of their legs and they both collapsed, they were both panting and fell asleep cudling each other. The next day, Xerneas and Arceus woke up.

"Ugh, what happened last night, and why are my legs so sore" Xerneas said

She looked at her pussy and saw Arceus' cum still oozing out of it, she gasp and looked at Arceus who started to blush.

"Did we...?" Xerneas started

"Yep" Arceus said

"Oh, i see, i remember now, i'm-i'm sorry if i got carried away"

"Actually, that was the best night ive ever had if im being honest"

"it was a pretty good night, who knows maybe we could do it again sometime"

Arceus nodded and both of them got up walking through the woods together hoping that no one would find out about _their _special night


End file.
